Related Fabrevans Drabbles
by LorMenari
Summary: Prompts that I have received on tumblr. These will be related to each other. Just short drabbles. Rated for possible chapters.
1. Prompt 1: 1 Year Anniversary

Sam licked his lips slowly as he put the final touches on his suprise for Quinn. Today was their one year anniversary and it had to be just right. After Sam graduated high school, he ended up in a college close to Yale and bam, he reconnected with Quinn once again. And it was like magic, just like the first time they were together. But the only difference this time was they were both older and knew, more or less, what they wanted from their lives. Thus leading them to one wonderful and amazing year together.

Quinn suddenly came walking in their small apartment and Sam jumped back like he hadn't been up to something. He heard her put the keys down on the table by the door and take her shoes off. Quinn always took her shoes off by the front door. The man walked to her and smiled, trying to act as normal as possible.

"What?" Quinn said as soon as she saw Sam's face.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he answered, his grin growing just a little more.

"Samuel Evans, do you really think I don't know that face by nowe? What are you up to?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sam pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips slowly before pulling away and winking at her. He took her hand and led her into the small kitchen. Considering they were both still in college, they shared a small apartment and tried not to spend too much money.

"Sam..."

"I made you dinner...and roses...well there's only one for one year and I didn't make the roses..." Sam tended to go on and on when he was nervous.

But Quinn didn't let him go any farther. She walked straight up to him and wrapped her arms around him before placing her lips on his once more. This effectively shut Sam up. He melted into her and soon his strong arms were around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. He never could get enough of Quinn.

Finally she pulled away out of breath and looked up into his eyes, hers sparkling with love. Quinn was crazy for Sam and he obviously felt the same. Sam would do anything for that blonde girl in his life.

"So? What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think...how did I get so lucky?"

Sam shook his head and said to her, "I am most definitely the lucky one, Quinn."

Needless to say, dinner was forgotten about until much later due to Quinn suddenly needing Sam in the shower. And in the bedroom. And other various places around their apartment.


	2. Prompt 2: Quinn's Pregnant

The line at the grocery store was too long. She could have gone to the speedy checkout if she had only gotten the one thing she came in for. But of course she managed to pick up over ten items. And now she was stuck in this line behind a man in a scooter waiting for the pimply faced new cashier to finish his giant order. Okay, maybe she was testy today. You would be too if you were in her position.

Finally that order was done. Quinn placed her items on the conveyor belt. Pretzels, ice cream, ponytail holders, oatmeal, Lysol, nail polish, a magazine, body wash for Sam, pencils, pickles, and last the offending objects. Well it really wasn't offending but she was worried what people would think. Maybe it stemmed back to her sophomore year but she couldn't help it. She was now twenty-two years old and had been dating Sam for two and a half years. It wasn't like she had a one night stand like her sophomore year. No, Quinn was in a very committed relationship with the man she was in love with. Still, the stigma of buying a pregnancy test when you weren't exactly ready to have a baby stayed with her.

Quinn paid the cashier and headed out of the store. Did she buy things she didn't need? Yes. She didn't need nail polish. Rachel had been over three days ago with tons of new colors. Quinn hardly ever wore her hair up except when she was working out so ponytail holders weren't necessary. Sam always smelled impeccable and they kept plenty of body wash for him so that wasn't a necessity. But she panicked and just grabbed and put it in her basket.

Once she was home, Quinn left all of her extra groceries, except the ice cream, out on the counter. She took the home pregnancy test to the bathroom and locked the door. She didn't know why she locked the door. It wasn't like she lived with anyone but Sam and he wasn't due back from work for a couple of hours. It was just her and the little stick. Plus or minus would tell her what the results were. And then she had about four others to take just in case. Hey, you never know, right?

She waited the ten minutes they box told her to and picked up the little stick. Her future could possibly change based on the results. During the ten minutes she thought about what if it was positive and what if it was negative. Positive meant baby. Quinn knew that. She also knew that this baby would not be given up. She couldn't do that again. Giving up Beth was the hardest thing she had ever done. And sometimes Sam had to hold her as she cried over the loss of her firstborn. And Quinn knew that Sam would refuse to give up their child. Negative meant no baby. They would continue on with their lives. Quinn would graduate in a month with a degree in drama from Yale. She would look for jobs, knowing that as soon as Sam graduated they would move to California so she could make it big.

Time to look. She picked the stick up and saw the little minus sign. Quinn sank to the floor. She should be relieved right? She should be happy that things weren't going to change. But a part of her, a big part, was actually disappointed.

A month later and Quinn was still feeling those pregnancy symptoms. But there was no way, right? The stick said no. And with Beth the test had been right the first time. So why was she puking? Why hadn't her monthly visit happened in forever? Quinn had just graduated from college four days ago and she had been trying to look for a job. No luck yet. So today she was just laying in bed because what else did she have to do? She had no interviews scheduled. And Sam had left for his Maymester class an hour ago. So she just laid in bed.

That's when Quinn remembered the unopened tests in the top of her closet. She hadn't thrown them out but she had hid them from Sam. She didn't want any questions. The girl jumped up and walked to her closet, standing on her tip-toes to grab the small box. A couple of other boxes fell down on her but in the end she had the one she wanted in her hand. Quinn sat down on her bed and opened the box up. She took one of the unopened tests out and quickly removed the packaging before reading the instructions. This one was a digital one which should be able to tell her easier, right?

After she followed the instructions to the letter, Quinn checked the digital stick. Well, more like she closed her eyes with it in front of her until she could get the nerve up to look at it. She was already use to the idea that she wasn't pregnant. But what if she was?

The girl opened her eyes to see the words 'PREGNANT.' Quinn let out a little squeal and jumped up two times before shaking her head and laughing at herself. So maybe she was kind of excited about it. She was having a baby with the man she loved. She was having a baby she could keep and feed and clothe and bathe and do everything with. She would watch the baby's first steps and hear the baby's first words. She needed to call a doctor and get an appointment soon. Preferably when Sam didn't have class or work. She wanted him there with her.

Sam. How was she going to tell him? She wasn't afraid that he would be mad or anything but how do you tell your boyfriend you are expecting a child? Well, she had an hour to figure it out.

The girl decided to show him with food. That was cool, right? She picked up some baby back ribs from a restaurant, bought baby carrots, baby corn, baby potatoes and decided to make him lunch. That would be okay, right? She hoped it would.

Sam walked in right on time and walked into the kitchen. Quinn turned and smiled at him. She kissed his lips and he could tell she was a bit nervous but let it go. She had been getting sick lately and Sam hoped she was okay.

"Lunch Is on the table. Go ahead and sit down. I'm going to make drinks and I'll be right there."

Quinn watched as Sam sat down at the table. She took her time making the tea. She wanted to see if he caught on to what she had done. But it didn't seem like it. The girl sighed to herself and walked over, putting his tea in front of him. She sat down and looked at him. He was so cute and clueless.

"Do you like lunch? Baby back ribs, baby carrots, baby corn, baby potatoes..."

"Yeah, looks good Quinn. Thanks!"

Quinn rolled her eyes to herself. He could be so dense sometimes. She licked her lips and took a bite of her carrot. But she wasn't in the mood to eat yet. She just wanted him to figure it out. It's not like she could actually tell him.

"Do you notice anything about the food?" she asked after a moment.

"Umm...little food...Q, I'm starving. Do we have more food than this?"

"No...I mean, do you see a pattern?"

"Um...no, colors and shapes are all different..."

Quinn put her fork down and looked at him. Sam looked back, confusion clear on his face. He was confused and though Quinn was upset, she did feel bad for him. The girl shook her head and laughed a little.

"Really you big doofus? That's all you are looking for? Baby, the keyword is baby...Sam...we are going to have a baby," she told him, taking his hand in hers.

She watched to see what his reaction would be. He looked almost like he didn't believe her, like she was joking with him. But it was no joke. Not in the least. But then he broke out in a grin. Quinn laughed as Sam stood up and picked her up from her chair, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around. They were going to have a baby.


	3. Prompt 3: Baby is Born

Six months ago Sam was told that he was going to be a dad. It was the biggest shock of his life. But it was also the happiest day. He loved kids. Sam always imagined being a dad and having a big family. And it was made even better because he was having a baby with Quinn, the love of his life. He would do anything for the girl. They had been together for three years last month and it was the best three years of his life.

Of course, he had always wanted to be married before having kids, but there was nothing about them that was traditional so why should this be? Sam was only twenty-one years old and a whole semester away from graduating college. He couldn't afford an engagement ring, much less a wedding. Especially because they were using all their money for the baby. Quinn had taken a job as a theater and speech teacher at a local high school so he could work less hours and take more hours at school. He hated that her dream of being on tv and on the big screen was pushed back because of the baby, but he couldn't be more happier that they were going to have a baby.

The man pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex and parked his car in front of their apartment. He walked up to the door and used his key to get in. He had just finished his shift at the music store. He figured Quinn would be lounging around like she normally was on a Saturday. She was now around thirty-nine weeks and the doctor said it could be anytime now so she tended to just relax. Of course, relaxing for Quinn was not relaxing for normal people. She had to be doing something like grading papers, organizing a sock drawer, or putting together a puzzle.

But when Sam walked into that apartment, he didn't see relaxation. Oh no. Quinn was waddling around the place grabbing her hospital bag and phone and camera.

"What's going-" he started to say.

"My water broke," she stated calmly and continued to grab the various things.

Sam went into panic mode at first. He went over to her, grabbed the bag out of her hand and spun in circles, searching for something. Quinn stood there, eyebrows raised. It wasn't her first baby. No, her first one came right after performing for glee. This one was going to be different. She had decided that as soon as she found out about the baby.

"Sam. Stop. The contractions are far enough apart still. But can you put that in the car? I'll be right there."

"Why are you so calm?"

"This isn't my first rodeo, Sam. I know what it feels like...and this baby will be here sometime today but not right now. And I need you to be calm so I can be calm. And baby can be calm."

Sam grinned at her and nodded his head. He kissed her cheek and headed outside to put the bag in the car. Once it was in there, Sam made sure the carseat was safely and properly buckled in. He had talked to the nurse. He knew they would check to make sure it was before they would let him leave with Quinn and the new baby. Sam was pretty excited for the baby to be here. They had decided to keep the gender of the baby a secret from everyone, including themselves. The baby's room was in a Noah's Ark theme with animals everywhere. It was very gender neutral which was exactly what they wanted.

Just as he was going to go back in and see if Quinn was ready, the girl came out of the apartment and locked the door behind her. It was Sam's turn to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Did you really fix your makeup?"

"What? I know you will have the camera and will be recording. I want our friends and our baby to know that I at least looked good before the baby came."

He just laughed and shook his head. It was typical Quinn. She wanted to look perfect no matter what and though she knew that wasn't possible in this scenario, she at least tried. Quinn and Sam both got into the car and Sam drove them to the hospital as Quinn called and let them know that she was on her way.

It didn't take too long to get her in a room. Her doctor, Dr. Lewin, met them at the entrance and told them where her room would be. They put her in a wheelchair and an orderly wheeled her there while Sam filled out some paperwork. But he wasn't away from her for long. Not at all. As soon as he could he was right there with her in the room.

Hours passed with contractions growing closer and closer together. Quinn was asking for pain medicine and the anesthesiologist kept telling her that it wasn't time yet. Finally, however, he agreed to give her the medicine and after that Sam felt like it was going in fast motion. It was as if time was sped up. Quinn started pushing hard and he was holding her hand the entire time. That is until the doctor asked if he would like to see his child being born. Sam moved to the end of the bed and watched the miracle of birth. Though he almost passed out twice.

But in the end, Sam got to cut the umbilical cord and hold his little baby boy for the first time. He looked over at Quinn and she had the hugest smile on her face. She looked tired, sure, but she was glowing with happiness.

"What should we name him?" Quinn asked once it was just the two of them and their little baby boy in the room, all sitting together on the bed.

"Ryan. Ryan Kyle Evans."


	4. Prompt 4: Proposal

Sam had spent all day at work waiting for the day to be over with. He had something special planned for Quinn. Today was their fourth anniversary and he couldn't wait for that night. The kids had been fairly okay. Most of them knew that he was dating Ms. Fabray and that they had a kid together. It wasn't like he didn't have pictures on his desk. And she definitely did. Little Ryan was now eleven months and chattering up a storm. Sam couldn't believe how fast the time had gone. Ryan walked alongside him with his little hand grasping Sam's. He was crawling, eating baby cereal and generally being independant. Sometimes when Quinn had play practice and he had glee practice, Sam would pick up Ryan from daycare and bring him to work. His glee students loved him.

But tonight, Quinn's mom was keeping Ryan. He had told her his plans and she readily agreed to watch the little one. Sam's parents were coming into town along with his siblings so they could watch Ryan on Saturday night. Sam booked a hotel room for that night and the next. He wanted Quinn to relax and forget day to day stresses. Oh, of course they would have Ryan all day Saturday, but night time was just for them.

Finally the day was over. Sam sighed as he finished up glee practice. He waited until the last kid was gone before heading home. Quinn didn't have play practice today, thank goodness. He wanted her to be home when he got there.

As soon as he pulled into the driveway of his small Lima, Ohio house, Sam saw Quinn and Ryan come out of the door. Ryan was clapping his hands excitedly and reaching for Sam. The man laughed and took the little guy out of his girlfriend's hands.

"Hey Daddy's big guy! Hey Quinn," he said as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

The couple headed inside and Sam immediately turned to her and smiled. She raised an eyebrow, probably figuring something was up. After four years of dating and six years of knowing each other, Quinn knew Sam pretty well. She usually could figure out what was going on or how Sam would react to something.

"What?" she asked him.

"Go put on something really sexy. I'm taking you out tonight."

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Yes, Master."

Three hours later, Sam and Quinn were ready to go. They were going to drop Ryan off at Judy's and then head out to a fancy restaurant in the next town. Delphos was only about fifteen miles away and Sam had made reservations at Carriage Inn. Then they were going back to Lima to stay at the Holiday Inn & Suites. Sam quickly drove to Judy's and after twenty minutes of Quinn saying goodbye to Ryan, they were on the road to Delphos.

Sam kissed Quinn's hand and Quinn smiled at him.

"I love you," he told her, looking over briefly.

"I love you too, Sam."

They pulled into the restaurant and were seated almost immediately. The menu was mainly steak and seafood, which was fine for Sam. He would get a steak and salad and he knew Quinn would order seafood.

After dinner, Sam paid and they headed back to Lima. He was getting more and more nervous. Which was just silly. They were in love and Sam knew that Quinn would say yes. Why would she say no? They had a son together after all.

Sam pulled into the parking lot for the hotel and Quinn smiled as she pulled her seatbelt off. Sam hoped she liked this surprise. He had spent a lot of time thinking this through and he wanted her to be happy. He grabbed the pre-made bag out of the backseat before they left the car completely.

They checked in and Sam escorted her to the honeymoon suit. Sure, they could have gotten a regular room, but he wanted romance.

"What's all this for?" she asked.

"Just because I love you. And to give you a night off from mom duty."

Quinn nodded her head and popped open the bottle of champagne. As she was doing that, Sam pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and got done on one knee. Quinn turned and saw him like that. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the ring in the box.

"Quinn...I told you a long time ago that I was going to marry you someday. Well, after four years and a baby, I think it's about damn time. Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

Quinn could only nod her head as tears fell from her face. Sam quickly slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, holding her to him as close as possible. All of his dreams were coming true, just in a different order than he expected.


End file.
